


【宇龙/白朱】思念（pwp/一发完）

by Jean12345678901



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean12345678901/pseuds/Jean12345678901
Summary: 一个作者瞎编的故事。





	【宇龙/白朱】思念（pwp/一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> ·白宇x朱一龙  
> ·其实正经来说这大概是我去年年末开的文档，然后就没有然后了，看到有人求后续，就摸了摸自己发黑的良心。）  
> ·pwp系列第二弹  
> ·首先感谢您的收看。

白宇想朱一龙了。

上次见面的时候两个人都没怎么说话，白宇对于上次的印象几乎只有不可描述不可描述不可描述，他边在心里回味着各种各样的不可描述边淡定地应付各种事情，朱一龙来找自己这件事在他看来实在是如梦似幻，他许久没有尝到这样思念的味道，不由得开始怀念起他们还在一个剧组的时候。  
有一就有二，有二就有三，白宇在感情上一直是个主动出击的机会主义者，从把朱一龙送回对方经纪人小姐手上就已经开始在脑海里勾勒起下一次见面的机会，然而忙，那是真的忙，不是假的忙，他和朱一龙爆红的结果就是别说找个人打炮了，那就是找个鬼调情都没得机会，白宇红着眼睛熬夜看明天的广告台本的时候都在思考自己是有多久没有好好睡个觉了。  
当然这是他的选择也是他的机遇，是上天给予他们两人的许多在这个圈子里浮浮沉沉一辈子的演员可能都遇不到的事情，今年跨年他结束一天的行程坐在车上不由得恍惚，望着窗外的烟火蓦然回首他和朱一龙上一次见面竟然已经是好几个月前了。  
简直像是几年没见了一样。他在心里苦笑，疲惫感一下子涌上心头，盖住了刚刚的兴奋感，他难得的觉得有些累，想要休息一段时间。  
他忍不住又掏出手机摁亮了屏幕，微信的界面一次又一次提醒他收到了不少人的消息，他长出一口气摸了摸下巴又顺手撮吧撮吧眼睛，打起精神去看，明星的手机天天有人想着法子去看，即使是自己的微信界面他也是不敢做什么的，只能悄悄又在通讯录里找到那个人名字的开头，点到对方的消息界面去看，他每次发完消息都清理的干干净净，也不知道上一次两个人互发消息是什么时候。  
还是没有。白宇咬咬嘴唇，颇有些垂头丧气，若是往日朱一龙没有消息那也就罢辽，只是今天这么个时候又恰逢白宇难得心累，他的龙哥这个清清冷冷的事实实在是有点打击他。  
要不要干脆不管他直接去个视频通讯算了，白宇在心里纠结，倒是有些破罐子破摔的德行了，反正他龙哥对他没什么底线自己撒个娇也就过去了——  
“叮——”  
手机突如其来的震动把白宇吓了一跳，他整个人正沉浸在自己的思绪里毫无防备，只看到屏幕一震就已经手一滑把手机直接掉在了车厢里，他的经纪人从前面探出头来，一副刚睡着就被惊醒的模样瞪他，眼睛里写满了“你不给我个解释今天就睡车里”的幽怨，他连忙伸手去摸了摸对方的肩膀，嬉笑着说哎呀你睡你睡对不起对不起，总算是把人糊弄过去了连忙捡起手机，然后就被“我龙哥”三个大字惊得瞳孔猛震，还没从“什么果然妈妈说了不能说人坏话”中反应过来脑子里就已经开始转起了“卧槽我龙哥突然打电话来我房间套子什么的准备好了没——”过了好一会儿才是“再不接电话要挂了——”  
然后那电话就真的挂了。  
白宇傻眼了。

后来电话就再没响过。  
白宇难得纠结不已，他给朱一龙这一吓吓得真是睡意全无，天晓得他在要上手划开电话的那一瞬间眼睁睁看着手机屏幕由黑变亮是有多绝望，他双手捧着手机死盯着屏幕就等他龙哥再打一个他就立刻接起来管前面他经纪人说什么他今天睡哪儿都好也要说满一个小时，然而这电话却是再没打过来过，白宇盯着手机盯了十分钟之后终于忍不住去通话记录里查了查是不是自己刚刚做梦来着，然而朱一龙那个他倒背如流的电话号码就在最上头闪闪发光着，更别提那三个他带着满腔莫名的情意写的三个字——我龙哥。  
我的。龙哥。  
白宇咬牙切齿地盯着那三个字，如果朱一龙现在在他面前他必须打他一顿屁股，这个男人到底是怎么回事打个电话对方不接你就真的不打了——？他忍不住自己都咬起了指甲，满眼通红地下车的时候经纪人和助理被他吓这副看上去下一秒就要去打人的模样吓一跳，白宇才深吸了口气声音里却是难得的压抑和暴躁，经纪人在脑子里转了一圈也不知道咋了，最后才试探的拍拍肩膀说我刚刚跟你开玩笑呢——倒是把白宇一下逗乐了，他苦着脸说哥您好好休息吧刚刚是我不对我是那样大牌的人吗表面一套背后一套的。  
那你好好休息。经纪人拍拍他的肩膀点点头，眼瞅着白宇进了家门。

终于上了床白宇本来就累得不行了，车上那一出一出的更是耗尽了他所剩不多的体力，他原以为自己躺到床上能一秒睡着，也省得他再想那些破事儿，却不想也不知道是时间过了还是被朱一龙气乐了，他躺在床上翻来覆去不算完，后来莫名其妙地终于睡着了又做了个关于朱一龙的春梦，梦里面他的龙哥赤裸裸地背对他，眼角通红的喊他小白，他直接跟饿狼扑食一样扑上去，掰开对方一条长腿就顶了进去，怒火和莫名其妙的委屈全都化作欲火，对方被他顶得受不了了俯趴着口水都掉了一地，后入让他身后那个粉嫩嫩的穴口被看得一清二楚，白色的液体在一次又一次猛烈撞击中被捣进又捣出，对方似乎是做足了准备，所以穴里面很是湿滑柔软，却也紧的不行，绞得白宇一阵阵喘息，他看着朱一龙趴在他面前随着他的撞击一下下被顶的往前却又逃脱不得的模样占有欲得到了极大的满足，而对方那白皙的臀瓣就在自己面前一颤一颤地抖来抖去，看上去实在是十足的欠——  
白宇手机响了。

“........草！”

倒霉的事那是天天有，然而工作要继续生活要加油，不然到了年底没钱是更加悲催的一件事。白宇白先生虽说那今年是赚足了钱，甚至已经可以在武汉不贷款全额买房了，但首先现先不说这个全额买房的事儿他龙哥知道了会不会直接吓得跑掉，就是他暂时也不知道他龙哥家在哪里，要是一个城东一个城西那还搞个屁，所以暂且不提买房，明星们的工作还在继续，不因为跨年而结束——春节还没到呢。  
跨年之后白宇继续忙得天昏地暗，本子看了不少广告找的也不少，更别提春晚那可是排面，全国那么多青年演员怎么就请了您上电视，说出去都光彩的很。他后来才后知后觉知道了他家龙哥居然也被请上了春晚，还是主舞台，白宇先生啪啪鼓掌，却也有些犹豫要不要找这个由头给对方打个电话道个喜，然而打了好几次都不是对方接的，他知道在主舞台那要下的功夫更多，也不再纠结这个，反正春节那么长总不可能一天都不休息，抽个时间出来——就是喝个酒吃吃饭也挺好的，他们实在太久没见面了。

然而白宇先生这边洒脱的不行朱一龙先生又一次没接到他家小白电话的时候却难得的抿了抿唇，似乎不高兴的模样。  
他今天又要拍物料，手机放在经纪人那儿也就是个半小时的时间就再一次错过了白宇的电话，嘴上不说心里却也叹了口气有些恼怒，想想大半年了这是连个电话都没打过，三番两次的错过。他叹了口气把手机递给经纪人，转身喝了口水又开始了拍摄。

后来转眼就过了春晚，白宇下了春晚舞台就就赶着回家过年去了，他一年能见到父母的时间也不多，在家好好地孝敬了两日，然而两老在家却是自己坐不住了，一家人吃了一餐团圆饭就宣布放白宇自由他俩准备出门旅游去了。白宇哭笑不得地把二老送上飞机，回了家面对冷冷清清的家里也是不习惯的很，就打电话叫了几个哥们儿出门喝酒，结果消息还没发出去手机又是猛地一震他心想这场景怎么这么眼熟还没来得及看名字拿起了就问了句，“喂您好，新年快乐啊。”  
对面人显然一愣，过了一会儿才带着笑意地回答，“新年快乐啊小白。”  
白宇僵硬地挪开手机看了眼屏幕。  
他龙哥。

真的是超绝望的。

朱一龙是在酒店里给他打电话的，白宇戴着假发围着围巾眼镜帽子全副武装地到达对方的酒店的时候朱一龙又带着他那个上次出现过的帽子带着口罩坐在楼下，白宇被他招手叫住的时候吓了一跳，拉着人就往酒店里躲。  
“你干嘛啊？”在电梯里他忍不住去拉对方的围巾，恶声恶气地说，“一个人坐在下面，生怕狗仔认不出你是不是？”  
“他们也要过年的吗。”朱一龙心情似乎很好，眯着眼睛笑得嘴巴都歪了，白宇忍不住伸手捂住了他的眼睛——那双眼睛看着他的时候流光溢彩，满是笑意，流转之间甚至有些白宇不敢认的情意所在。  
“小白？”对方的声音在口罩下显得朦朦胧胧的，白宇咬咬牙觉得就这一声自己已经硬了。

朱一龙刚打开门就被身后在走出电梯就一言不发的男人猛地推进了房门，他还来不及回头问怎么了就被对方摁在了房门上，白宇喘着粗气凑到他面前吻他，两人的唇瓣刚刚接触朱一龙浑身一僵，很快就软化了下来，白宇的神色带着一丝小心翼翼，两人的唇瓣只接触了一下就又被他拉开距离，朱一龙却没有给他犹豫的机会，他在白宇向后缩的一瞬间就凑上前去吻他，手也带着一丝试探抚上对方的肩膀，眼神中带着自己都不知道的期待与情欲，让那双眼睛变得更加好看。  
白宇低低地喘息，他忍不住加大了握住朱一龙肩膀和腰腹的力度，这让朱一龙小声地呻吟了一下，然而他并没有停止自己搭在对方肩膀上的动作，他甚至伸出一只手轻轻勾住了白宇的脖子，把他拉向自己。  
吻我。爱我。进入我。  
他的眼神在告诉白宇他有多想要他。  
白宇根本受不了这些，他猛地发力把人整个抱在怀里狠狠地几乎是咬了上去，两个人的唇齿撞在一起立刻就有刺痛传来，白宇却一副不管不顾的模样，他其实不比朱一龙高，却在这个时候靠着门和朱一龙瘫软的身体从上到下吻上对方，两人的舌头拼命交缠发出啧啧水声，像是没有下一个天亮一样恨不得把对方揉进自己的身体里，他们从上到下身体之间没有丝毫缝隙，白宇顾忌着朱一龙的腰分出一丝精神把自己的手垫在对方的腰后，却在抚上对方腰腹细腻的皮肤后忍不住来回色情地抚摸起来，朱一龙也不知道自己在这激烈的吻中到底吞咽了多少对方和自己的口水，他只知道自己根本不想和白宇分开，他难得这么放纵，腰腹处的硬热烧的他脑袋发晕，他从眼角看到白宇像看猎物一样死死盯着他，色情地舔吻他的下巴，顺着他的喉结去吻，又或者说舔那些他来不及吞咽的口水，每一下都激起他止不住的颤抖。他浑身都软了，指间都动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着白宇随手撕开他的衣服，去咬自己胸前的粉色，而他则颤抖着抬头呻吟，眼神模糊地看向头顶白色的光。  
白宇口中逗弄着朱一龙的乳尖，另一只手则直接从朱一龙身前去摸那人的裤子，那块头十足的硬热早就勃起了，湿漉漉的纠结在最后一层布料中，光是看着就让人头脑发热。白宇还记得朱一龙的这位块头十足的“兄弟”，他忍不住咽了口口水，吐出已经绽放的乳尖，随手把对方的裤子撕下来，隔着内裤用手去逗弄对方胯下的硬块儿，直接让躺在门背上的人抬起头脖颈处青筋暴起，流出一丝长长的呻吟。  
“嗯，啊，白......白宇......别啊——”朱一龙混乱成一片的脑子此刻并不能帮他做什么， 他也不知道自己为什么这么敏感，白宇只是用手握住他他就感觉自己已经要射了，他模模糊糊听到身前人的声音似乎突然向下了，他还反应不过来怎么了却只突然感到一丝刀削般的快感从脊柱传来，身前那根茁壮的硬物就已经被身前人蹲下纳入了口中，隔着一层不了黏腻地舔他，舌头几乎是淫荡地顺着阴茎上的青筋舔到铃口，他受不了的高声几乎是尖叫，下一秒就射了出来，黏黏糊糊地兜在内裤里，整个人也根本使不上力气的下落，被一双有力的手接住。  
白宇是没想到他家龙哥被口交了一下就直接射了，他刚刚看着对方朦胧的看他的眼神脑子一热就蹲下来想给他的龙哥一个完美的口活，然而他自己也没做过，这是真第一次，他自己也还没想好能怎么办，心想着死马当活马医吧却真是没想到才刚刚舔了一下就听到朱一龙受不了的高潮的惊叫，眼看着人都要倒了他连忙把人扶住，在对方低下的头颅露出的后颈留下细碎的安抚的亲吻。  
“去，去床上，唔......”朱一龙的声音在他的衣服间闷闷地传出，白宇傻笑了一下应了，想了想公主抱是不存在的，就把人半扶半抱到了床上，顺手把两个人的衣服都脱了。  
剥了衣服的朱一龙显出一派粉红，随意地侧躺在床上，双眼红红地看着白宇，白宇的眼睛责备对方腿间深红的还吐着些液体的东西吸引住，忍不住上手去摸了摸，又逼出几声低低的呻吟，他手上的动作温柔，爱抚着他龙哥的阴茎，延长对方高潮的快感，手却又摸上了对方似乎还带着水色的乳头，几下揉弄就又让那乳头挺立起来，他听着朱一龙压抑不住的呻吟几乎是嬉笑着凑到朱一龙耳边，伸出手去抚摸对方的脊背，像撸猫一样安抚着脸红的对方，“龙哥，舒服吗？”  
“你，额啊你搞什么......”朱一龙简直要被他的手烦死，对方没两下就又把他的阴茎爱抚到肿大，背后的手也不老实，从脖子一路撸到尾椎，在那臀瓣周围来回画圈，还不时搓揉一把，激得人浑身无力，呻吟一串接着一串，脑子都混了，只能红着眼睛瞪他，却不知道那带着泪意的双眼简直在这个时候比催情剂还要有用。  
白宇被看得嘴上笑嘻嘻心里乐哈哈，他伸手拉着对方洁白如玉的手指摸上自己的腿间，在对方摸到他硬热的硬物忍不住缩手的时候强硬地把对方拉了回来，满足地叹息，“龙哥，我就是为了你这么硬的。”  
他说的是真情实感真心实意，朱一龙在他这儿就是什么都不干他都能看硬，更别提小别胜新欢今天对方那简直不是一般配合，让伸手伸手让抬腿抬腿，他简直是前戏都能看射。然而朱一龙却是直接红了脸，白宇正好笑想着要不要去逗一逗对方，却只感觉到身下的手似乎动了动，接着在白宇惊讶的眼神中朱一龙满脸通红地闭上了眼，咬着牙不甚熟练地上下爱抚起来。  
白宇觉得自己再不操进去他现在就要射了。  
背脊上传来的快感已经不是一般人能够忍受的了，白宇咬牙切齿地从衣服里翻出润滑剂，随手抹了一大块就往对方的后穴里送，先是被对方的紧致温软一惊，然后才慢慢地开始探索起有大半年没见面的“好伙伴”，软肉柔和地包裹着他的手指，白宇忍受着胯间传来的不甚熟练却尖锐刺骨的快感，咬牙又伸了一根手指，向着更深处探去，他和朱一龙做的次数满打满算也就是三次，虽然说次数不多但是每次的记忆都足够深刻，除了第一次两个人醉酒滚上床之外第二次他探索着到后来才找到朱一龙的敏感点，那么这一次，他怎么也应该——  
“啊，嗯，唔，别，——”在自己阴茎上一直小心动作的手突然一停，几乎是掐住了自己的阴茎，白宇也不知道是疼还是爽，但他从朱一龙颤抖的肩胛看得出朱一龙是爽的，他回忆着刚刚摸到的地方，探索着可能是的地方，终于在一个足够深的地方隐约摸到了一个似乎是凸起的地方。  
“嗯，啊！”莫名的快感从后穴一直延伸到脊梁上最后传到脑子里，朱一龙简直要被这种莫名的快感吓到，他缩回手似乎想跪起来让白宇把手拿出来却被身上纸片一般薄的人狠狠地摁住了肩膀整个人又往白宇的手指上坐了下去。  
白宇长出了一口气，就着朱一龙跪坐的姿势又探进去一根手指，然后拉着对方颤抖的手指握住自己身前已经青筋暴起的东西，唇舌也不甘示弱地咬上那人的耳朵，逼出几声带泣的呻吟——他的龙哥，似乎又被他弄哭了。  
四根手指没入的时候朱一龙已经没办法握住白宇的东西了，他的手无力的垂在床上，整个人无力地被白宇的手掌奸污着，他腿间的东西也已经硬的不行了，奇异而又令人快慰的快感一波一波地从身下传来，他的下身似乎已经不属于自己成为只知道快乐的东西，他满脑子都是白宇，满眼只看到对方同样白皙的肩头，他想一口气狠狠咬下去却在每一次这么想的时候都被那种奇特的令人浑身发抖的快感所打断，直到对方似乎轻巧地说了声什么之后终于把手指拿了出来，他也被放下，双腿无力地摆在床上，连合拢的力气都没有。  
“白宇......？”好久对方都没有动作，他混沌成一片的脑子似乎终于有了了一丝清明，带着一丝害怕地唤对方，而下一秒就被抓住腰腹，狠狠地贯穿。

朱一龙不知道的是白宇此时其实也没了几分清明。  
他带着最后一丝理智给对方做好了扩张，接着套都没带就直接冲了进去，听到身下人弓起腰身的长长的呻吟才有了一丝清明，接着就又被胯下烧来的快感所捕获，红着眼睛抓着对方的腰胯就是一阵全根抽出没入。朱一龙的穴里柔软地含着他，那嫩肉像是有意识一样一吸一收绞着他的阴茎，几乎是在吞进去的同时就不想放开的样子，白宇拔出来的时候只觉得满头是汗，他忍不住俯下身去咬朱一龙的耳朵，让对方早已忍耐不住的呻吟更加高昂，连带着腰腹前的阴茎一跳一跳的似乎已经流出前液，眼看着又要射了。  
白宇在朱一龙面前总有止不住说不完的恶趣味，他舔了舔嘴唇，伸手握住了对方的东西，细致地爱抚，朱一龙反应热烈的直接弓着腰跳了起来，接着那一直水润的双眸看着一脸坏笑的白宇眨着眨着就真的出了水，白宇不愁反乐，他胯下动作没停，一下一下地往朱一龙的敏感点撞，撞得朱一龙眨着眼睛又是一串泪珠掉了出来，呻吟里的哭腔根本藏不住，接着在对方雾气蒙蒙的眼睛的注视下轻巧地握住了对方即将爆发的铃口，还恶意的上下揉搓了搓。  
“白，白宇——！”  
朱一龙简直惊了，他大叫着想从床上爬起来去解放自己的欲望，人却被身上人一个轻巧地顶撞软了腰身，别说起来了，手都直接抓住了身下的床单，人弓着腰身咬着牙脸涨得通红。  
“龙哥~”白宇笑的甜甜腻腻的，就是一个小可爱的模样，他此刻也算不得轻松，朱一龙高潮不得后穴不由自主地绞得他发疼，但同时也爽的他几乎要疯，他咬紧牙根拔了出来又操了进去一下下都顶在敏感点上，让朱一龙仰着头几乎要倒了过去，手却也没松动。  
“白宇，你，别，嗯啊，放手——”朱一龙已经糊涂成一团浆糊的脑袋里只有让他高潮几个字，此时就算是白宇说以后你自己每次送上来让我操他估计都会点头答应了，白宇倒也不是要他做什么只是恶趣味而已，见人被逼的阴茎都涨得通红倒也一下子就心软了，眼瞅着心想就让朱一龙再说两句软话就也算了，却不想朱一龙自己送了份大礼上来——  
只见被操的晕晕乎乎的人咬着牙直起腰凑到对面人面前，红着眼眶跟他咬耳朵，“放，放开我，下次你随时，来找我——”  
白宇一愣，手上力一泄的同时自己的眼睛也红了，他掐着朱一龙的腰胯在对方弓着腰终于射出来倒在床上的同时猛地全进全出，逼的身下刚刚高潮的人又哭喊着小白你快点最后才在朱一龙几乎嘶哑的呻吟中低吼着射了出来。

朱一龙看着浴池的一角发呆。  
白宇在第一次结束后立刻马不停蹄地又拉着他操了进去，朱一龙自己都不知道发生了什么就已经被明显已经上了头的对方拉进了欲望的旋涡，好在第二次之后他哭着喊着几乎没了面子说不要了才被白宇满是不舍地放过，对方本来还要抱他进来洗澡，被朱一龙用颤抖的声音拒绝了。朱一龙发誓他是真的怕了，白宇的眼神看他就像看什么锅里的食物一样，他被看得浑身发热又发抖，真怕自己真是糊了脑袋蒙了心又被对方拽到床上去。  
他花了好长时间才把白宇射进去的东西弄出来，想着下一次一定要告诉白宇绝对不能不带套了，心里却从没想过直接说不要有下一次不就好了，他软着腿出来的时候白宇正穿着浴袍坐在沙发上看向窗外，听到他开门的声音时对他露出一个熟悉的微笑。  
朱一龙心里一暖，他实在是很喜欢白宇这样的笑容，又或者说他实在是喜欢极了白宇这个人，他一下子忘了刚刚他们还在做什么，走快了几步走到白宇身边坐下，过了一会儿才低声说道去洗澡吧。  
啊。白宇应了一声，端起一旁的杯子递给他，温水，刚刚喊哑了吧。  
朱一龙洁白如玉的耳垂一下子就漫上了热度，他掩饰性地摸摸耳垂，低头喝水，两个人就看着窗外的灯光安静地享受这一刻的温柔。  
白宇没有问朱一龙为什么要在大过年的来到他家这边，朱一龙也没问白宇为什么听到他说来就来了，他们享受着在他们身边不常有的安静，只觉得这一刻岁月静好。

那天晚上白宇新开了一个房睡在朱一龙隔壁，朱一龙在满是白宇气息的房间里翻来覆去睡不着，又坐起来点开白宇的对话框发呆。  
他突兀地想起来自己这次过来本来是想问白宇为什么跨年的时候不接他电话的。  
他咬了咬指甲，长长地叹息了一声，心里难得有些小情绪。  
白宇到底知不知道他想了许久才打给他一个人了啊。  
朱一龙闭上眼睛前赌气想。  
下次再也不来了。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 我的龙，为什么，这么软。）  
> 也是蛮久没写宇龙了感觉好ooc啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——  
> 真的是超绝望的——  
> 果然更新的所有动力都来自于催更（捂脸）  
> 谁能想到时隔大半年我又突然写了这对（捂脸）


End file.
